Eye For An Eye
by Boondock Jake
Summary: [The Foxbusters] Attila recalls how he lost his eye and why he really serves King Voracious.


Eye For An Eye

_The Foxbusters belong to Dick King Smith._

Attila awoke from his slumber suddenly, his head shooting up into the air.

All that could be heard in the den was his heavy panting as the rest of his fellow vulpines slept. Evita murmured something in her sleep and tried to nestle closer to him. Attila slowly inched himself away from his sister and made his way towards the outside of the den as quietly as he could.

Stepping out into the dark forest, Attila sighed and looked out to the stars. His nightmare had returned again. Every so often he would dream about his past, only to wake up in a cold sweat and a feeling of sickness and torment.

All because of his so called King.

Attila grimaced at the thought of Voracious waking them all up in the early morning to hatch another worthless scheme to get those damn chickens. Attila never liked Voracious. He was barely a leader, much less a King.

"I could lead this group of misfit foxes better with my eye closed." Attila muttered to himself. He knew that his plans never really worked but they were always better than whatever Voracious could think of.

Feeling the need to quench a quickly arising thirst, Attila headed towards the small pond just south of the den. The water was cool and the moon reflected perfectly on it's calm surface. Attila lapped up the water greedily, loving it's clean and pure taste.

That was another thing that Attila hated about Voracious. He was so obsessed with getting those chickens that he has no idea what they had in the forest. Attila loved the taste of chicken just as much as any fox but he was more concerned with the Fox Kingdom. Since Voracious had all his focus on the chickens, The Wolf Kingdom has increased ten folds. The Bear Kingdom was just behind them with Cougars trailing the Bears.

Voracious is going to lose his Kingdom and the foxes will all die.

Attila looked up from the water and saw his reflection. At that moment he was reminded of why he hated Voracious so much.

_One Year Ago..._

_Attila yawned as he emerged from the den. The sun was shining on this particularly warm spring day_ _and the foxes were out in the clearing conversing. Today was a rather big occasion. King Voracious would choose his queen today. _

_Attila made his way through the crowds, passing a herd of vixens all excited for the chance to be queen. He shook his head at their chattering. Finally he sat himself down next to Todd and Evita._

"_Can you believe this?" He asked his sister. "I know. It's like a bloody parade around here." Evita replied. The two siblings thought it was ridiculous for everyone to be brought together so that Voracious can pick out a vixen like she was something on a menu. Evita wanted no part of it as she disliked the King almost as much as her brother. Todd just grunted some incoherent sentences and started to chew on his leg. Attila rolled his eyes. _

_Todd certainly wasn't the brightest fox in the woods, in fact, he was the opposite of the stereotypical saying of "smart as a fox". Why Attila and Evita hung around with him is a mystery even to them. They suppose it's the fact that they feel sorry for him. The poor guy doesn't even know who or where he is sometimes._

_A loud yelping sound was heard, meaning that the King was approaching. From a small opening in the forest, two separate lines of foxes came marching in with the King following, his chest puffed out and his head held high. A runty fox walked out from beneath his legs and called out in an annoying high pitched voice,_

"_Hear Ye! Hear Ye! All bow down before the Mighty King Voracious!"_

_The foxes bowed for their King. Attila and Evita bowed without much enthusiasm. Voracious looked upon his subjects then frowned when he saw one fox had not bowed. Todd's attention was more focused on the butterfly that was perched on his nose. Attila shot a paw up and yanked him down. A smiled appeared on Voracious's muzzle, now pleased that everyone were on their bellies before him._

"_All future brides, up and front! The King will now select a Queen!" The runty fox shouted. A long line of vixens approached the front of the crowd and posed. Voracious then started to walk down the line searching for his future wife. He would look them up and down, make a face and dismiss them one by one, clearly not interested._

_Attila wanted to get away from here. He couldn't stand being near that pompous fool. Voracious was getting near the end of the line until something caught his eye. He pushed his way passed the remaining vixens and pushed on through the crowds. Attila's brow raised in curiosity. He was heading right towards the trio._

_Voracious came to a halt in front of them, his eyes on Evita. They wandered back and forth over her frame, a small smile forming on his muzzle. A fear arose in Attila. _

"_He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking..." He thought. Voracious started to circle Evita. "My, my, my. What a lovely vixen you've become Evita. Tell me my dear, what do you think about everlasting power?" The King asked. Evita gave him a stern look._

"_Not interested." She said. Voracious chuckled. "I like a girl with an attitude. Stump!" He called out. The runty fox from before came bounding through the crowd._

"_Yes your Majesty?"_

"_Start the celebration of King Voracious and his new Queen." He said with a cocky grin. Evita looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_Are you deaf? I said no." She told him and began to walk away. Voracious cut in front of her, that smile still on his muzzle. _

"_Come now Evita," He cooed, "I see the way you look at me. Let me show you the wonders of royalty." Attila's claws were digging into the dirt and his teeth were clenched together so tight they begun to ache._

_Evita sneered at him and turned to the other direction saying, "I'd rather marry Todd then be Queen to a fool of a King."_

_Voracious growled and tackled her to the ground, surprising the foxes._

"_You do not say no to me! I am your King and you will obey me!" He yelled into her face. Voracious was suddenly tackled off Evita by Attila. They rolled around on the ground biting and clawing at each other until they broke away. Attila had some fur missing and a few cuts on his body, Voracious was sporting almost the same damage._

"_Don't ever touch my sister!" Attila screamed._

"_You dare attack your King, Attila?" Voracious roared._

"_Your not a King! You're a coward! You never earned the right to be King, you just happened to be Daddy's Little Boy and had everything handed to you!"_

_Voracious gave him a stare of death and said, "So I'm not fit to be King eh? Let's see if you are." _

_Attila swallowed the nervousness that had formed a lump in his throat. Anyone can challenge the King for the throne but the loser must die. Attila could fight. He knows that but Voracious was much bigger and much stronger._

"_Attila!" Evita shouted trying to get to him but Voracious's guards held her back._

_Voracious lunged towards him, going for his throat. Attila side stepped him and raked his claws down his back. Voracious cried out in pain but retaliated with kicking Attila in the jaw with his back legs. Voracious went for the throat again but Attila ducked then clawed him in the chin with a paw. Voracious went down to the ground hard. Attila approached him slowly waiting for the moment to strike the final blow. He would finally be rid of this excuse for a leader forever._

_Voracious dug his paw into the ground and pulled out a lump of dirt. Rolling onto his back, he whipped the dirt into Attila's eyes as he was about to strike. Attila shook his head, trying to loosen the dirt from his eyes. Voracious took the opportunity to tackle Attila so that he was on top of him. With all the force he could muster, Voracious head butted Attila with a sickening crack. He then proceeded to claw at the almost unconscious Attila._

"_Stop it! Please!" Evita shouted, tears running down her cheek. Voracious did stop and looked at her, then back to Attila. A wicked idea then formed in his head. He stood up from Attila and faced the shocked crowd._

"_The rules state that the loser must die! But I am a merciful King! I will let him live!"_

_Evita let out a sigh of relief. _

"_But," Voracious continued. "He must be made an example." He signaled to his guards. Two of them approached Attila and hoisted him up onto his feet. Voracious approached him and leaned in close so that only he could hear him._

"_I could have killed you. You know that. But I would rather see you suffer. You've always been a thorn in my paw Attila but now I know just what to do with you. You will serve me like everyone else. You will do what I say, when I say. And if you don't, I will kill your sister."_

_With that, Voracious struck him in the face with claws extended and tore out Attila's right eye._

_Attila let out the loudest howl of pain he could muster. Evita screamed and broke away from the guards. Voracious had a slight grin on his face then left with his entourage._

_The foxes then started to disassemble, going about their lives. This was something they had seen a million times. Another fox thinking he could take the King, only to be cut down and humiliated. _

_Attila whimpered as he tried to get to his feet, blood flowing from the empty socket. Todd whined and his ears drooped in concern for his friend. Evita tried to help steady him by letting his body lean on hers.._

"_You're a damn idiot, you know that?" She whispered to him as Todd got on the other side of him. Attila looked at her with his left eye, his only eye and said, "Since...the day...I was born." He wheezed and forced a smile. Evita felt the tears start to flow again for her brother. He always stood up for her. Even since they were cubs. But now it had cost him his eye as well as his pride._

_The three slowly made their way to the pond where Attila dunked his head in the water, letting the clean, cold liquid wash out his socket._

Attila turned away from the pond, not wanting to see the gaping hole where his eye used to be. He made his way back to the den, feeling tired once more and settled down near Evita. She nestled closer to him and let out a sigh. Attila watched her sleeping form rise and fall with each breathe.

"Don't worry Evita," he whispered, "I'll always protect you."

Attila lay his head down in his paws, closing his eye. Before sleep overcame him, he had one last thought.

"_Enjoy you reign while it lasts Voracious. One day, you'll have your guard down and I'll pluck both of your eyes right out of your skull. Then I will be King and lead the foxes into glory."_

The End

_A/N: I don't really expect a lot of reviews for this as this show isn't too well known but any review is appreciated, except flames. Cya!_


End file.
